One Piece Marriage Prospects
by xanimelover121x
Summary: The essential little book of tips and tricks for those of you looking to land one of the numerous One Piece hotties.
1. Monkey D Luffy

**Disclaimer/Credit: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The credit for the original concept of a 'Marriage Prospects' fic goes to ****soybean****. The lovely formatting is courtesy of ****dreams . of . destiny ****. Last but not least, I got was inspired to make one myself by ****ToniBen****'s KHR Marriage Prospects. **

**Well, let's just jump right into this, shall we? I feel that the title's pretty self-explanatory, and even if there's some confusion at first, I'm sure you guys will catch on fast. ^^ First up: Luffy!

* * *

**

One Piece Marriage Prospects

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Appearance:** Look for the straw hat. Luffy _never_ takes it off, and if you ever attempt to remove it yourself, you had best be prepared for at least minimal resistance (most likely more). Should you manage to wrestle it from his protective, rubbery hands, you will be greeted with a fairly unruly mop of dark hair (he _is _a pirate after all; grooming kind of pales in comparison to fighting for your life against the Marines), big eyes, and a face that always seems to be stuck in that gigantic, excited grin. Fairly short in stature and scrawny-looking (with _looking_ being the key word), what he doesn't have in sheer mass he more than makes up for with his boundless enthusiasm. He has a small scar under one eye courtesy of a nasty run-in with a sea king when he was younger, and of course a number of wounds from his multiple battles – the most noticeable of which is on his chest – but what else would you expect? In addition, he has a black 'X' tattoo on his left wrist and 3D2Y printed on his shoulder, but that's about it, and really, if you're looking to marry a pirate, body art should be the least of your worries as far as appearances go.

**Clothing:** Luffy's outfits don't tend to vary too much. Along with the aforementioned straw hat, he generally sports a pair of knee-length denim shorts, sandals, and a sleeveless button-up shirt. The color of his top changes occasionally, but he usually sticks to red. He has a tendency to leave his shirt open, showing off his well built stomach muscles and abs and proving that while he may look skinny, Monkey D. Luffy is by no means weak. That being said, we're not quite sure whether he does this to intimidate opponents (unlikely) or is simply too lazy to bother buttoning it in the morning (probable). More recently, however, he has switched to a long-sleeved red shirt (also left open) with a yellow sash around his waist.

**Intelligence:** We would not give Luffy the benefit of the doubt regarding anything related to book smarts, and given the hectic nature of his childhood, it is unlikely that he ever went to school. He _does_ know how to read at least, and can do very simple math in his head – that being: more strength + more beaten Marines = higher bounty = one step closer to meeting Shanks. While he may come across as oblivious and naïve at first (most likely because he _is_), Luffy has developed a surprisingly clear head in battle situations, and is resourceful and creative. In addition, he is a quick learner, as shown by his mastering of Rayleigh's teaching in a meager two years.

**Personality/Socializing:** Perhaps the best way to describe Luffy would be to simply say that he is like a giant child. He is curious to the point where it borders on idiocy, has little to no regard for things such as money, is forgetful to an almost deadly level (he drowns in water, and yet insists on always trying to swim), and once he has his heart on something, he will not take no for an answer. On the other hand, though, he also has a mature side to him, even if it rarely surfaces. He cares deeply for his friends and family, and will go to seemingly impossible lengths to ensure their safety. This might just be what makes him so ridiculously likeable. Seriously, he finds a way to befriend almost everyone he meets. As Mihawk pointed out, he really is just one of those scary-charismatic people. He is also fun and exciting, constantly looking for stronger opponents and greater challenges, and while this may annoy you at times, it _is_ part of what makes him Luffy, and probably one of the reasons why you fell in love with him in the first place.

**Finances:** Being a pirate and all, it is highly unlikely that Luffy will ever go completely broke. At the very least, _you_ will never have to get a job (aside from, you know, pirating). That being said, he does have a crew to take care of, as well as the always possible threat of either: a) other pirates attacking and making off with your treasure, b) a storm sinking your ship, or c) one or more of the crew members taking more than their fair share of the loot. Basically, while you may never be in dire need of funds, it probably wouldn't hurt to have a secret stash hidden away somewhere just in case.

**Home Economics:** If you value the safety of your family, friends, crewmates, pets, and pretty much anything else that would ever wander into your house/ship/tent, _do not_ let Luffy anywhere near the cooking area. While he may be a super-stretchy, strong, amazing fighter out on the battle field, we can't see any of these things lending him a hand in the kitchen. Cleaning is out of the question as well, as the skull-and-crossbones poison sign would be more likely to draw him in than tell him that something was dangerous. Not to mention that he would probably find a way to fashion any sort of broom or mop into a makeshift surfboard and then proceed to jump overboard and drown himself. You may want to brush up on your cooking skills, but remember that you'll also have Sanji and the rest of the crew to help out, so don't stress over it too much.

**Combat:**Luffy is a pirate. Who has eaten a Devil Fruit. And mastered Haki. And defeated a number of the Shichibukai. And has a bounty of 400,000,000 beli. And has several of the world's most dangerous pirates as crewmates/allies. We don't think you'll be having too many problems in this department.

**Competition:** This is where the really hard part of your courtship comes into play. Ignoring for a moment the rabid fangirls Luffy has probably acquired throughout the years, you will be up against arguably the most beautiful, ruthless woman in the world, Boa Hancock. Though there have been no signs that her feelings are being reciprocated in the least, the lady is stubborn. Not only that, she is a Shichibukai, has eaten a Devil Fruit, mastered Haki, and rules an island of deadly female warriors. However, despite all this, we truly believe (hope) that she cares more for Luffy's happiness than her own. If you two really appear happy, then there is a good chance that she will stand down, albeit grudgingly. Just…avoid being left alone in a room with her. In addition to all this, there are also a few rumors going around that Luffy and Nami may be involved, but we don't really believe in these. Still, if storm clouds begin forming unnaturally close to your head, you may want to hurry and find your rubbery lover for protection. You know, just in case. However, probably the largest hurdle you'll have to get over is Luffy himself. Oblivious does not even come close to describing this Pirate King candidate. It took him _two years_ to even acknowledge that Boa has feelings for him, and that was probably with her saying, "I love you!" to his face every day. So how do you overcome this? We strongly suggest starting with meat.

**Family: **It would be extremely beneficial to your health if you got along with every member of Luffy's extensive family, both honorary and blood-related. His only living relatives (that we know of) are Monkey D. Garp, his grandfather and a former Marine Vice-Admiral, and Monkey D. Dragon, his father and the rebel leader. …Not exactly the kind of people you may want to take home to the folks, but seeing as Dragon never so much as contacts his son and Luffy tries to avoid his grandfather out of fear, we don't think you'll have too many problems. In the off chance that you do run into either of them, simply show that you do love their son/grandson and that you are able to keep him relatively in check, and all should be well. And then you have his crew to deal with. Similar to Garp and Dragon, as long as Luffy is happy, they will be too (provided you don't do something horrible to offend them all). Though a very dysfunctional bunch, they love each other a lot, and will no doubt accept you with open arms. And as long as you don't mind being hit on by one of your boyfriend/fiancée/husband's best friends, there shouldn't be any serious issues.

**In Bed: **Clueless. You will need to literally drag Luffy to the bedroom any time before _he_ deems that it is time to go to sleep, as he won't pick up on any hints you give prior to it. Not only that, once you actually get into the room, he will have no idea what you're trying to do. Your first time will most likely be rather awkward and loud, though not entirely unpleasant. Once he gets a feel for it, however (providing you are willing to brave the gauntlet associated with even getting to that stage), it will be fun. He's curious by nature, and will thus want to experiment. Still, he'll always take your feelings into consideration, and won't do something if you expressly say no.

**Conclusion:** Perhaps you could do better (rather unlikely, but possible), but you could definitely do worse. Not only will you be – for the most part – financially set, you will have a partner who is not only loyal and caring, but also fun. You'll never see a boring day with your new adoptive family, and your life will be filled with adventure and excitement. And really, isn't that worth the little bit of extra cleaning and the deadly snake-princesses?


	2. Portgas D Ace

**Disclaimer/Credit: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The credit for the original concept of a 'Marriage Prospects' fic goes to ****soybean****. The lovely formatting is courtesy of ****dreams . of . destiny ****. Last but not least, I got was inspired to make one myself by ****ToniBen****'s KHR Marriage Prospects. **

**Wow, what an awesome response to the first chapter! You guys are wonderful! ^^ I was trying to keep these chapters in some semblance of order, but then I started on Ace for some reason and decided to finish, so…hurray for no order. :D Zoro or Sanji next!**

One Piece Marriage Prospects

**Portgas D. Ace**

**Appearance:** Um, we don't really know how best to phrase this, but…Ace is _dead_. No seriously, he's got a giant hole in his chest and everything. However, for the purposes of this article, we are willing to overlook this fact, and backtrack to when he was still alive. Despite not being blood-related, Ace does bear a strong resemblance to his younger 'brother' Luffy. Which is to say, he got the good genes from the pool. He wears his black hair shaggy and down to his shoulders, and has freckles covering a good portion of his face. He has a number of tattoos, the largest of which being the gigantic Whitebeard insignia on his back, but not too many scars. Or at least, no readily visible ones.

**Clothing:** Ace seems to share his brother's aversion to wearing too much (or what most people would consider a normal amount of) clothing, though he takes it one step further by not wearing a shirt _at all_. We're made to believe that this is because of his pride in his Whitebeard tattoo, but laziness always seems to find a way to factor into these things. He wears knee-length black shorts and equally dark boots, and hasn't been shown to change clothing too much. Or at all. Other than that, he seems fond of accessories, as shown by his multiple belts, wristbands (coughbraceletscough), necklaces, and even the bright orange hat that he always appears to have. In addition, he keeps a gigantic knife at his hip, though he doesn't really seem to need it.

**Intelligence:**We're…not quite sure about Ace's intelligence. It's probably safe to say that he is not a genius, but on the other hand, he is definitely not stupid. Clearly, he is smart enough (we think) to lead a division of Whitebeard's crew. As such, we can only assume that while he may not be able to have a conversation with you about complex quantum physics, he is intelligent enough to at least survive in the world. And as a pirate, that's really all that matters.

**Personality/Socializing:** First things first: Ace is narcoleptic. He can be counted on to fall asleep just about anywhere, so be prepared for this and don't freak out when your date collapses over his dinner one day. He was not bitten by a deadly spider or anything; just asleep. When he is awake, however, Ace has proved to be a fairly laid-back person, though he has a considerably shorter temper than his younger brother. He cares deeply for his friends and crew, and like most people, does not take betrayal well. At all. Just ask Blackbeard. He can be polite when the situation calls for it, but of course has that certain wild side that one needs in order to be a good pirate. He is also quite reckless about matters regarding his loved ones, but then again, so are most people. All in all, Ace does not appear to have any serious character flaws (unless you have something against narcolepsy), though we'll leave that up to you to decide.

**Finances: **As a high-ranking member of Whitebeard's crew, we don't think that Ace will be too pressed for cash. Should you choose not to follow him throughout his adventures of the seas however (unlikely), you probably will want a job, both to keep yourself occupied and because of the unpredictability of a pirate's life, and thus your funding. Still, the best course of action would probably be to just go with him, and experience the adventure (and the spoils) together.

**Home Economics:** We would not put too much weight on Ace's cooking/cleaning skills. To date, he hasn't been shown carrying out either task, and while we're sure that he must have some means of making food, it is almost definitely not gourmet-class. And as for the housework…_he's a pirate_. 'Nough said. We would strongly advise taking a few cooking classes and reacquainting yourself with your cleaning tools sooner rather than later.

**Combat:** Again: leader of the second division of Whitebeard's crew, eaten a Devil Fruit (and a logia type one no less!), able to fend for himself on the Grand Line _alone_. We wouldn't worry too much about any combat situations. Just watch out for his reckless streak, and you should be fine.

**Competition:** The Grim Reaper himself? Although that's not really competition so much as opposition. Should you manage to somehow resurrect Ace, the first thing you will have to watch out for will, of course, be the fangirls. Oh sure, they'll worship the ground you walk on for the first few minutes, but then they'll go back to trying to fatally wound you because obviously you love him and they love him and there clearly is not enough of him to share. But hey, no hard feelings. Other than that though, Ace has not shown interest in anyone in particular, so after somehow thwarting death and beating your way through an army of bloodthirsty, pitchfork-wielding fangirls, you should be relatively home free.

**Family:** Whitebeard's crew is probably the closest thing Ace has to a family, although technically his adoptive father is Garp. You shouldn't find too many problems in this department as long as you show that you're really in love, and willing to deal with all the hassle that comes from being married to him. The same goes for Luffy, especially if you manage to bring Ace back to life. Also, while the man may already be long dead, that certainly hasn't stopped all the grief your partner has had to go through because of him. We are, of course, talking about his infamous daddy, Pirate King Gol D. Roger. While we're sure Roger was a very nice man in his own right, he's dead, and thus, his opinion is irrelevant. What _are_ relevant are the opinions of _your_ parents when they find out this little tidbit of information. We strongly suggest waiting until after the wedding to break the news to them, and even then only in passing. You know, something like: "You know my husband, the one you really like and who's great with kids? Yeah, well, his dad was kind of the former king of pirates Gol D. Roger, _kthnxbye_. That should make for an interesting Thanksgiving.

**In Bed:** How Ace acts will probably depend on his mood at the time. He will always take your feelings into consideration, but the actual act will probably range from fun to sweet to passionate to whatever. So long as he doesn't fall asleep while doing it, the experience should be enjoyable for both of you.

**Conclusion:** We would just like to remind you one more time that Ace is in fact no longer living, and as such, it would probably be best to either a) start working right now on a way to bring him back from the dead, or b) move on. Should a miracle happen, however, know your life together should be a lot of fun. Though his sudden bouts of drowsiness may annoy you at times, Ace is sure to love and care for you like any good husband, while at the same time adding some adventure and danger to your life. All things considered, he's probably one of the more mellow men of the One Piece universe, and is definitely worth pursuing (providing, of course, that he is alive when you do so).


	3. Roronoa Zoro

**Disclaimer/Credit: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The credit for the original concept of a 'Marriage Prospects' fic goes to ****soybean****. The lovely formatting is courtesy of ****dreams . of . destiny ****. Last but not least, I got was inspired to make one myself by ****ToniBen****'s KHR Marriage Prospects. **

**This is so much later than I meant it to be, and for that I apologize profusely. These actually take a surprisingly long time to write. You have to make sure you're getting all your facts straight and everything…though I will admit that's not the only reason this took to so long. :p Regardless, enjoy! **

* * *

One Piece Marriage Prospects

**Roronoa Zoro**

**Appearance: **Perhaps the most recognizable thing about Zoro is his cropped green hair, which (as Sanji never fails to remind him) strongly resembles a "marimo," or ball of algae. Whether you share Sanji's view or not, the facts cannot be denied: his hair is not normal – end of story. Another defining characteristic would be the numerous scars covering his body, courtesy of the many battles he has fought (and for the most part, won). Those two things aside, however, he is one of the more average-looking men of the One Piece world – if by average you mean tough, muscular, and more than a little attractive.

**Clothing: **Like most of his fellow pirates, Zoro is not all that prone to wardrobe changes. Generally, he sticks to a plain shirt (the color can vary), black pants, and boots. Of course no swordsman would be complete without his trusty weapon(s), so he also dons a green haramaki where he fastens his three swords (yes, you read that right – he fights with three swords). A black bandana can usually be found tied around one arm, but watch out: you'll know he's serious about a battle if he decides to move it to his head. Two years after the Whitebeard War, he comes back with a not only a new set of skills, but also a dark green coat and red sash, where he now tucks his swords.

**Intelligence:** We're sorry to be the ones to break this to you, but Zoro is probably not the brightest bulb in the bunch. That's not to say that he's stupid – just not inordinately intelligent. He'd much rather cut through any problems than try to think up a way around them. However, he does appear to be a very quick learner in things relating to the sword, and quite inventive when the situation calls for it. He is relatively mature, perceptive, and perfectly able to read the atmosphere and develop a plan accordingly, which makes him an invaluable member of the Straw Hat Pirates (not that his fighting prowess didn't do that already).

**Personality/Socializing:** Zoro is best known among the crew for two things (excluding, of course, his sword skills): a love of sake, and an incurably, irreparable, almost ridiculously skewed sense of direction. Do not let him wander off alone, for there is a chance that you may not see him again for a very long time (though he somehow always manages to find a way back…eventually). That aside, he has also been known to display surprising maturity in situations where his captain is sadly lacking in it. His trust is not an easy thing to gain, but once it has been given he is loyal to a fault. He will stand by Luffy's decisions even if he doesn't agree with them, and trusts the other boy unwaveringly. Zoro can appear cold and serious to those who don't know him, but he does have a kind and honorable heart. He has won the respect of his crew members, and works well together with anyone (even Sanji, though the two will butt heads and thus decrease efficiency).

**Finances:** Zoro may not appear to be the type to constantly worry over his financial status, but he will be sure to take care of you. He is not the kind of person to spend needlessly (although swords aren't exactly cheap), and seems to be fairly responsible. That said, it might still be best for you to manage the money; you know, just in case he manages to loose it somewhere.

**Home Economics:** He will probably be more than able to handle manual labor like lifting and carpentry, but other than that, Zoro's knowledge of household appliances is most likely limited. He may be able to pick up on basic tasks fairly quickly, but remember: the crew has a chef for a reason. And as far as cleaning goes…we'd recommend reacquainting yourself with a mop and broom sooner rather than later.

**Combat:** As we have already pointed out, Zoro is kind of a _master swordsman_. He has trained under the best of the best, Dracule Mihawk, and his large bounty and deadly Santoryu style are much renowned. He has been shown to be extremely capable in a fight despite never having eaten a devil fruit, so we can't see you really having to worry about this department.

**Competition:** Zoro, like most One Piece men, is a bit oblivious to the ways of love. He is quite perceptive, and will probably be able to pick up on your feelings better than, say, Luffy, but the fact remains that he does not appear to have much (or any, really) experience in this area. This could work to your advantage if you play your cards right, though conquering this hurdle does not ensure that you are home free. Zoro has shown interest in the Marine Ensign Tashigi both because of her likeness to his childhood friend Kuina and her knowledge of swords. Whether this interest is romantic has yet to be determined, but we recommend you steer clear of her for the time being. Last but not least, we're not entirely sure that he is even looking for a relationship. While you may not view this as a major setback, it is still important to consider, and should thus factor into whatever plans you may have.

**Family:** Zoro does not appear to have any known relatives, but his crew is certainly like a family to him. The Straw Hat Pirates can be quite loud and raucous at times, but they are all good, caring people at heart. So long as you don't do anything to seriously offend them, they will no doubt accept you with open arms (Sanji more than the others, perhaps).

**In Bed:** As we have previously stated, it is unlikely that Zoro has much experience in this department. That being said, he is also a quick learner, and will no doubt pick up on it fairly quickly. He is more of the dominant type, but will also take your feelings into consideration. He may not be too keen on experimenting, and his honorable nature may force you to initiate the act sometimes, but altogether, it will end up being caring and enjoyable.

**Conclusion: **Surprisingly enough, Zoro is relatively normal compared to many of his fellow pirates. By no means does this make him boring, however, as his wild adopted family and adventurous lifestyle will no doubt keep you more than occupied. Life together should prove to be fun and exciting, but not without its peaceful moments as well due to his more stoic nature.

* * *

**Okay, so I think that I'm going to have Sanji next, but I figure I'll let you guys vote in a review whether you want Law or Kid (both of whom I've gotten numerous requests for) to go after that. Thanks. ^^**


	4. Sanji

**Well. Long time no type. Believe it or not, this segment was not written by me, as I have been rather out of it regarding FFN lately. Like, really out of it. That said, this has not been abandoned, as my lovely sister has agreed to write this in my place. (So if you read this and feel the need to burn anyone at the stake, I'm not the one you're looking for.) All jokes aside, I've looked it over, and it has my seal of approval, so any complaints can be sent in via written form, and will be looked at in time (read: never). Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did!**

**PS- Hoi hoi! (any Prince of Tennis fans out there?) this is the lovely sister speaking, and I want to say please be nice! I've never written anything outside of English class, but I tried to stick my nee-chan's style! Review and Law might pop up...**

* * *

**Sanji**

**Appearance:** Sanji is almost always seen in a suave, three-piece suit, complete with a tie. His long blond hair is surprisingly well kept for a pirate, and _always_ covers one of his eyes. Why? Who knows! Above whichever eye is showing, you'll see a (somehow) curly eyebrow that, as Zoro loves to point out, resembles a dartboard. He has slight stubble on his chin that has recently spread to his upper lip and evolved into a full-blown goatee. Sanji is also a chain smoker, constantly with a cigarette in hand. If this bothers you, we doubt you'll have a hard time getting him to quit (see Personality/Socializing). He is also rather slim, not sporting bulging muscles like a certain swordsman (read: marimo). However, due to the fact that he has performed feats such as kicking a hole through several walls, we think it's safe to assume he has built up quite some power in his legs, at the very least.

**Clothing:** Sanji is typically seen in a double-breasted black suit over a dress shirt and tie. His shirt is usually blue or orange (the former before the Whitebeard War, the latter after). He almost always wears long black pants, though he has been seen in a knee-length version. The number of times Sanji has been seen without his favored black dress shoes can be counted on one hand. Although he is just as effective fighting without them, they are durable to a ridiculous degree and provide much needed protection for his feet. As with the other characters, his attire will occasionally change depending on the weather or situation (let it be known that he _has_ gone through a brief spell as an okama, even if the experience later proved to be deeply traumatizing).

**Intelligence: **Like almost all of the Strawhats, he is lacking in book smarts, though he can read, and has been able to since childhood. During said childhood, it is confirmed he read about subjects ranging from Devil's Fruits to myths to different types of fish. Growing up in a restaurant, he must have also picked up the basics of math as well (namely fractions and addition). Aside from this, Sanji has proved to be exceptionally perceptive and clever, with an uncanny ability to think and plan ahead.

**Personality/Socializing: **Ohhhhh, _goodness_. We dearly hope that you don't mind your partner being an incurable (albeit gentlemanly) ero-cook. Sanji is a lovesick _fool_ when confronted with a beautiful woman, and will lose any and all dignity for one. As Nami and Robin (mainly the former) demonstrate, he is constantly doting on women and will obey any requests (orders). After training (being stranded) on an okama-infested island for two years, this has only escalated. However, he isn't a complete pervert, he is the perfect gentleman and a (in his mind) total charmer. To every. Girl. _He meets. If_ (and only if) you can somehow get him over this, you will find a usually calm, (when not faced with a certain marimo) likable man with a good, strong sense of chivalry.

**Finances: **Sanji is a member of a renowned pirate crew, so he'll most likely be able to provide for you. However, with people such as Luffy on board, money can come and go all too easily. Not to mention that the funds for Sanji's cancer sticks, suits, cooking utensils, and electronically locked fridge _must_ come from somewhere. So yes, saving up would be wise.

**Home Economics: **You'll be sitting pretty. Sanji is a world-class chef, capable of making even table scraps taste good. He is the polar opposite of wasteful, having gained a great respect for food after nearly starving to death as a child. Although he is a male pirate, his appearance and the fact that he has been seen cleaning dishes and such several times, leads us to assume that he can be of great help keeping things clean.

**Combat: **Sanji currently sports a bounty of 77,000,000 beli, and is among the crew's three most powerful fighters, meaning a monster among monsters. He utilizes his long legs in the "Black Leg Style" inherited from Zeff. His fighting seems to become even more effective when he gets passionate, and he has gotten into the little habit of spontaneously combusting. After two years in "hell," running from okamas, he has become even faster and stronger than before, to the point of easily breaking a Pacifista's neck with one kick and being able to match the speed of a fishman, even if he _was_ 5000 feet under water. In addition, Sanji has shown a huge resistance to fire while using his Diable Jambe (because his heart burns even hotter, apparently) and extreme skill with knives, though he is loathe to use them for combat, even in a kitchen.

**Competition: **Sanji doubtless has boatloads of screaming fangirls, but they come with virtually all of the One Piece bachelors. Aside from that, you won't have trouble _getting_ his affection. It's _keeping _it that will be the problem. Sanji seems to prioritize girls, being firmly wrapped around the fingers of his female crewmates and more loyal to them than the random beauty. That said, spending time with him, turning up the charm, and showing true interest without being a simpering moron should be effective in reaching the top of his list (a knowledge of the culinary arts is recommended).

**Family: **The ever-lovable chefs at Baratie Restaurant seem encouraging enough, so long as you aren't a raging psychopath (or a fangirl) and you seem to be a happy couple, they will approve. Zeff, as Sanji's mentor and father figure may have a bit higher standards, along with the Strawhat Crew. Our best advice would be polite but firm about your feelings for Sanji and ability to care for him. Aside from that, we hope you are prepared to put up with the good-natured (yet complete) insanity on the Sunny-go. _Especially_ the captain's antics.

**In Bed: **Apologies, but can anyone picture Sanji _not_ being experienced here? Maybe not in bed itself, but he'll have no trouble initiating something and will know what you're up to if you choose to engage in such things. If he doesn't already, Sanji will probably learn pretty fast, and will be a pro in no time. As mentioned earlier, Sanji is the perfect gentleman, so he will take your feelings into regard. However, remember to keep in mind that he is also one of the most passionate of the Strawhats. Regardless, he'll be fun, considerate, and not nearly as difficult to get in bed as his captain and first mate.

**Conclusion: **If you can get him to stop his perversion, overall, he's a great catch. He isn't romantically clueless, is good looking, and will be able to take care of you in virtually all areas. You may find yourself needing to smack him now and then, but he isn't one to hold grudges – ask Nami. If you're willing to put up with his hordes of fangirls and show his crew that you truly care, then the most you need to worry about is the fact that, congratulations, your lover is wanted and you probably are, too. ….Still, worth it.


	5. Trafalgar Law

**IT'S A BIRTHDAY UPDATE! Congratulations to nee-chan (xanimelover121x), today she turns– OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CHAPTER ON **_**LAW! **_**Sis also says that she is pretty much just my beta for this story. Remember, those review are addressing me, too!**

*****PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH THIS CHAPTER, WE'VE GOT **_**NOTHING**_** ON LAW*****

**Special thanks to kurobizzle, Oxtenstierna D. Yuki-Rin and Topaz-chan for being the first to review, it's pretty rewarding when during my more-than-daily review checks I see a new one (Topaz, 1- yes, yes it hath. 2- "Not that you suck or anything." That made nee-chan and I laugh. HARD. )**

**Hey, Fun Fact: I found out in my research for the last chapter that Sanji's name was originally going to be Naruto. Who'd a thunk it? Now, on with the chapter and the awesomeness that is TRAFALGAR FREAKING LAW!**

* * *

**Trafalgar Law**

**Appearance: **Law is _smoking hot._ End of story. He has a tall, slim build, but is doubtless hiding a good set of muscles underneath the casual clothes he constantly wears. Despite being from the North Blue, he has a dark complexion, with tan skin and dark hair. Although he has never been seen without his hat on, it's safe to assume that has short-ish spiky black hair. This assumption comes from the twin sideburns reaching halfway down his face and small goatee. His grey eyes always have little shadows under them and he usually wears a small, better-than-thou smirk. In addition, several tribal tattoos have been seen on his forearms and hands, the most distinct being the letters D-E-A-T-H on each of his fingers. Not the _most_ encouraging thing to see before going into surgery…

**Clothing: **Law (unfortunately for fangirls everywhere) has an abysmal appearance rate, and as such has only been seen in one outfit. As stated earlier, he is never seen without his white-spotted-brown fur hat, courtesy of a rather unfortunate animal from the North Blue. Law's long, pale-blue jeans bear the same pattern around the knees and ankles, though we do not _think_ that there were any casualties in their making. He wears a yellow hoodie with its black sleeves rolled up to the elbow and his jolly roger in black on the center of the chest. Aside from this, he has two small gold hoops in each ear and usually wears or carries a nodachi (he's got a giant sword and he knows how to use it!). Everyone knows one would be lying if they said worse hadn't been seen in the One Piece universe.

**Intelligence: **Alas, not much is known of Law's past. However, the fact that he is an excellent doctor (no matter how unorthodox) must say _something_. Guaranteed, you won't be married to an idiot. Also, Law has what it takes to be a prominent, in-control captain, unlike a certain *cough* rubber man. Having made it to the New World, and with a loyal respectful crew, suggests that he is _worth_ respecting. This implies a reasonable amount of IQ points (or luck).

**Personality/Socializing: **Law, as graciously pointed out by Kid, doesn't have the best of manners (also proven by his title as the first One Piece character to flip someone off). While he isn't downright rude, he's no gentleman, and doesn't pretend to be. From what we've seen of him, he is also very blunt. No. Extremely, incurably, fantastically blunt _and_ tactless would probably fit better. This can also be viewed as honesty, so it isn't like he's hopeless, and he certainly won't lead you on. Just make sure that you aren't bossy, Law will most certainly _not_ stand for that. Unpleasantness aside, he seems laid back, with the classic, "We aren't in a rush and this looks interesting, why not stick around?" attitude. He doesn't seem completely heartless, and we are 67.91% sure that he isn't certifiably insane. You can deal with those odds, right?

**Finances: **Law is, again, a pirate, and a successful one. While finances can't be guaranteed, the fact that he can afford to live on a submarine with his whole crew suggests that they're well off. Aside from his surgical equipment, he doesn't seem to need much. His outfits haven't varied yet, and what we've seen of them doesn't look too fancy. He seems relatively responsible, and not one to squander his crew's loot, so you should be (somewhat) safe.

**Home Economics: **Cooking skills recommended. _Strongly _recommended. If anyone can picture Law in an apron, please go get your head checked. Although his ship is sure to have a cook, we can't guarantee anything in regard to the quality, so learning to cook would be wise. Law may be able to keep things tidy, being a surgeon (of death… well _that's_ comforting), but as seen before Luffy's operation, he isn't all too picky. All in all, be prepared to live on a submarine with a bunch of pirates and a polar bear (...why not.)

**Combat: **Ahem, hem. _ He's one of the Supernovas with a bounty of 200,000,000 beli! _You'll. Be. Fine. Law can somehow create a "room" and rearrange anything within the space, namely limbs. What kind of fruit (and the name of said fruit) he could _possibly_ have eaten to allow this, we have no clue. Aside from this, he also appears to have mastered fighting with his ever-present nodachi. If all else fails (or he somehow manages to fall in the ocean, which is extremely unlikely, knowing him) he has a loyal, competent crew and the kung fu pan- polar bear, Bepo.

**Competition: **_Ouch_. Best of luck… Although no females in the series have shown interest as of yet, you can bet that a huge load of fangirls have. As was mentioned earlier, Law is _smoking hot_, so you'd better be willing to fend all of his raving admirers off. Other than that, the only obstacle is the fact that you need to find him to woo him. Remember, _we've got no clue where he is or what he's been doing for the past two years._

**Family: **Law has no blood relatives that we are aware of, and if he does, they're most likely up in the chilly north, so no trouble there. The Heart Pirates seem like they respect their captain greatly, and ergo respect his choices. He is rather close with the bear Bepo, as he was seen reclining on him, but Bepo is usually sleepy and out of it, and we don't think he'll object much, if at all, if he sees you two as happy (happy = not a train wreck waiting to happen).

**In Bed: **Sorry, (or good for you) but seme, seme, _seme!_ Here, we need to remember that charming incident where Law threatened to take out Kid for bossing him around. While I doubt he'll be as seme as Kid has the potential to be, Law doesn't let anyone control him. Assuming you're fine with this, we think that he'll be great. He isn't totally heartless, so even though you'll never be on top, he'll take your feelings into regard and you will have a good time. On the other hand, you'll never _ever_ be able to get him in bed if he says he doesn't want to. Still, we highly doubt you'll be getting forced into anything.

**Conclusion: **Honestly, all jokes aside, Law is quite possibly one of the sanest people you'll find on the Grand Line. Just make sure you don't tell him what to do. Ever. He'll take care of you, and if you manage to defeat the fangirls and convince him that you're worth taking along (with your amazing culinary skills) you'll have a great time with the hotness that is Trafalgar Law.


	6. Dracule Mihawk

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSO-O-RYYYYYYYYYYY! I can't do the Supernovas yet! I don't have enough information to do their awesomeness justice! (*Corner of Woe* but they're **_**so BADASSSSSSSS! **_***Generic crying*) On the other hand, I threw away my guilt, shame and principles and decided to not do the other Strawhats. If you **_**really**_** want me to, I will, but it sounds like you guys wanted the BA characters. **

… **don't worry Law, you'll always be mommy's favorite child. As my sister noted, not the funniest thing I've written, but Mihawk isn't the funniest person. Who next? Shanks, Crocodile, Doflamingo, Coby (I saw that on a review… that was a new one. How old is he?)**

**PS – If there are any Prince of Tennis fans reading this, I'm starting (cough currently obsessed with cough) my first fic, called ****Here We Go Again,**** under my actual username, silverskies87. It's why this is a few hours late, and I'm posting the prologue tomorrow (hint hint).**

**Now, by popular demand, I give you Dracule Mihawk!**

* * *

One Piece Marriage Prospects

**Dracule Mihawk**

**Appearance: **Mihawk is tall, lean, and strongly resembles a Renaissance Spaniard. He has black hair, including a pointy moustache, beard, and sideburns. Usually seen with a frown on his face to match his intense yellow hawk eyes, he is one of the most serious characters in the One Piece-verse. His choice of attire and color scheme is sometimes called vampiric, consisting of an eerie combination of deep red, black, gold, and ghostly green. He has been seen surrounded by crosses on several occasions, but we are questioning the necessity of the seven-and-a-half foot sword in this form.

**Clothing:** In all but one of his appearances, Mihawk wears a black shirt that exposes his toned chest with a red, floral collar and matching sleeves. The shirt also expands into a black, floor length cape with wine-red lining. Matching this, he wears a wide-brimmed black hat, decorated with a large green plume. He wears light purple pants (tucked into black boots that reach mid-calf) with a decorative golden belt to match the gold cross (dagger) around his neck. And of course, the giant freaking sword strapped to his back.

**Intelligence: **If anyone can picture _that face_ not having a good brain behind it, please speak up. Although, like virtually any pirate you'll find, he probably didn't have any proper schooling, Mihawk is quick, perceptive, and levelheaded. He was also seen reading the newspaper, though it is unknown if this was a daily practice or due to the state of the world at the time. Either way, he's probably one of the brighter bulbs on the Grand Line.

**Personality/Socializing: **You may have some trouble. While he isn't rude (blunt is the word) and has the life experience to know what romance _is_, Mihawk doesn't seem like the romantic type. He doesn't seem to like whiny, loud glamour girls (ex: Perona) but would be more likely to be lovers with someone he can respect. He's quiet, and as mentioned earlier, blunt. He does have a sense of honor, and seeks out a challenge, but he also comes with the unavoidable-they-all-have-some-form-of-it-trademark Shichibukai jadedness. You're biggest problem would be if you're someone who minds silence.

**Finances: **Seeing as he lives in a castle, has decorated it comfortably, and has expensive tastes, (ex: favorite drink = red wine) we assume that he is well off. One must take into account that he lives by himself and does whatever he wants whenever he wants. We do not know if he currently makes (read: plunders) enough to comfortably support both of you, but with his skill, it wouldn't be a problem.

**Home Economics: **Dracule Mihawk does live in a castle, and while he may hire people to clean it, the island that he lives on suggests otherwise. If he doesn't have a housekeeping staff, _someone_ has to be keeping the place up to scratch. Whether this someone is himself or a warring baboon is unknown. However, unless you don't mind travelling in his creepy little coffin/boat whenever he takes off somewhere, we suggest you being capable of cooking and cleaning for yourself.

**Combat: **Shi-chi-bu-kai. Does that mean anything to you? Were you to elbow your way into his life, well then congratulations, you're the lover of the strongest swordsman in the world (although Roronoa Zoro is hell-bent on taking that title). Mihawk was on par, if not stronger than, Monkey D. Luffy during the Battle of Marineford (from which he was one of the extremely few to escape unscathed), and that in and of itself is a huge accomplishment. In his younger days, he frequently clashed with Shanks, a Yonkou, in duels that would shake the Grand Line itself. Add it all up, and he's one of the strongest monsters in a world full of monsters.

**Competition: **… Your fellow fangirls? None of the characters have shown interest in him, nor him in them, so… Aside from that, if age can be considered an obstacle, he _is_ currently 43…

**Family: **Along with many of the other tragically under-shown characters, no family of his has been seen or heard of. He also doesn't seem to have a crew, and is the only human on his island, assuming Perona isn't still mooching off of him. He seems to have a strange, mutual respect kind of relationship with Shanks, though they aren't in each other's lives much (read: at all)

**In Bed: **In all honesty, probably an uncreative seme. Although Shanks did once talk him into staying with the Yonkou and his crew to party, you probably wouldn't be able to convince Mihawk to get freaky. Ever. If you're of the same cut, you won't have trouble once you get him in bed, even though he probably won't be the most empathetic lover, you wouldn't have gotten to this point with him if you were fragile.

**Conclusion: **A good catch. Lose hope if you're expecting long, touchy-feely talks, but Hawkeyes might be willing to discuss something intellectual now and then. Despite his age, he's something to look at, and you'd have an adventurous life on the Grand Line when you weren't at castle sweet castle. If you can get Mihawk to give you the time of day and don't mind the possible random challenges from an ex-Pirate Hunter, you'll be living it up.


End file.
